Sunset and Sunrise
by babypanda518
Summary: "Huh! Sebenarnya hyung tidak bermasalah jika kau pacaran dengan Kris. Tapi,kenapa kalian duduk sebangku? Hyung tersiksa asal kau tau"/ "Zhang Yixing adalah mantanku" / Kris yang sedang asyik main basket menoleh "Buku apa Taozi sayang?" balasnya dengan berteriak juga. Seluruh orang pun sibuk bersiul / Yaoi! Main cast KrisTao! Slight: ChanBaek! / DLDR! / RnR neee! / chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sunset and Sunrise**

**Author: Kima as babypanda518**

**Genre: YAOI! BxB! Romance! Little Angst! Romance! School life! **

**Rating: Teen**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

**Slight Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

**Huang (Xiu) Lu Han / Lu Han**

**Kim Jongin / Kai**

**Byun (Oh) Se Hun / Se Hun**

**Warning : OOC,Banyak typo,death chara,bahasa kurang baku,alur jelek dan membosankan mungkin ._. **

**a/n : yohooooo ini ff kima yang keempat ^o^ semoga suka ndeee~~ tenang aja kalau ini udah tamat tinggal publish aja. Jangan lupa review nde? ^^ sorry for typos!**

**::**

**::**

**~~KrisTao~~**

**Author POV**

Hosh… hosh… hosh…

Tao menghela nafasnya, capek. Dia baru saja lari dari halte bus ke gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya 2 km. seketika Tao melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek telah berada diantara angka 7 & 8 sedangkan jarum panjang berada diangka 6 pas.

"hah? udah jam setengah 8? Ck! Mati lah kau Tao. Kim Seonsangnim pasti udah ada didalam kelas nih. gawaat!" Langsung saja Tao tancap gas ke kelasnya,yang berada dilantai 2 sudut.

Sesampainya dikelas..

"Pagi seonsangnim!" sapa Tao sewaktu sampai didepan kelasnya.

Kim Seonsangnim yang sedari tadi menulis rumus matematika dipapan tulis kontan menengok kearah pintu kelas,begitu pun seluruh siswa penghuni kelas Two Science Six.

"Ckckck, Huang Zi Tao, kenapa anda terlambat lagi Tao-ssi?" Tanya Kim Seosangnim.

"Setiap pelajaran saya pasti anda terlambat. Sudah 9 kali anda terlambat. apa anda sudah merasa pintar ya? atau anda malas dengan pelajaran saya?"

"anu .. kim seon-sang-nim. Saya ter-"Tao mencoba menjelaskan keterlambatannya

"ah, tidak usah beralasan. sekarang silahkan anda berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai. dan ingat! satu kali lagi anda terlambat saya akan memberimu nilai D"

Dengan pasrah Tao membatalkan niatnya masuk ke kelas. sebelum membalikkan badan diliriknya seseorang, orang yang menjadi dalang keterlambatannya. orang itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Hari ini Tao datang terlambat karena ban sepedanya bocor. Sebenarnya Tao sudah tau kalau ban sepedanya bocor kemarin. tapi dia tidak sempat membawa sepedanya ke bengkel karena tugas2nya menumpuk. Tao yakin, Cuma ada satu orang pelakunya. cowok yang senyum lebar sewaktu dia diceramahi oleh Kim seonsangnim.

_awas aja kau naga, _Tao_ balas perbuatanmu nanti!_

"Tao-ie kenapa kau kok terlambat lagi eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun, sahabat Tao saat mereka lagi makan di kantin sekarang ini.

"Itu karena si naga mesum sialan itu Baekhyun hyung"

"hah? kok?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, gak ngerti.

"aduh Baekhyun hyung, ck! Hyung tau kan. kemarin tuh naga mesum ngebocorin ban sepeda Tao"

"iya trus? kenapa tidak Tao bawa ke bengkel?"

"Banyak banget tugas yang mesti Tao kerjain. nah! Akhirnya Tao kan gak sempat bawa itu sepeda ke bengkel. pas paginya,Tao baru inget. "

"kenapa gak bareng ahjussi Huang saja hmm?"

"Appa udah pergi"

"hahahaahaa.."

"Aish Baekhyun hyung,kenapa malah ketawa sih?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, "mianhae"

"Ah iya! Baekhyun hyung mau bantuin Tao kan?" terbesit rencana dikepala Tao.

"Bantu apa?"

"sini Tao bisikin"

Tao mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Baekhyun.

"ah! andwae!" kata Baekhyun dengan suara lumayan keras.

"ck! diam dikit dong hyung!"

"ah Tao-ie, hyung gak mau. kau tau sendiri kan kalau hyung takut sama yang begituan. Andwae!"

"ayoo lah Baekhyun hyung. yaah? yaah? Jebaaalll~~ bbuing~ bbuing~" Tao mencoba membujuk Baekhyun hyung sambil memberikan aegyo maut seratus ribu volt.

"aniya" tolak Baekhyun walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah tidak mempan apalagi kalau Tao sudah mengeluarkan aegyo mautnya.

_Haaahh sepertinya aku harus mengikuti kemauan panda satu ini. Kata Baekhyun dalam hati_

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kantin dengan tampang cemberut. melihat itu, Tao tersenyum kecil

Dipinggir lapangan basket..

"hahaa. Kau tadi liat kan tampangnya pas lagi dimarahin sama Kim Seonsangnim" Tanya seorang namja kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu

"parah kau Kris" kata Chanyeol kemudian

"hahaa, itu gak terlalu parah kok. baru ngebocorin ban sepeda doang"

"lho kok?" Chanyeol agak bingung

Namja itu hanya tertawa, tak menanggapi ekspresi bingung Chanyeol.

"awas loh, nanti jadi suka"

si namja menghentikan tawanya. kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Waeyo Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya. Pasti itu panda, lagi nyiapin rencana buatku "

_huft! capek banget_. Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu. tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan ke rak bukunya. Diambilnya salah satu buku yang ada di rak tersebut. Buku bersampul merah marun. Tao membuka lembaran pertama buku itu.

-Huang Lu Han -

Dilembaran selanjutnya terdapat sebuah foto, foto pemilik buku itu.

"Luhan ge, Tao rindu sama gege hiks" kata Tao

"Ge, tadi Tao terlambat lagi. Tao disuruh keluar. Semua ini gara-gara si naga itu ge. ihh! Tao sebel sama dia ge. Itu orang senyum lebar lagi pas Tao dimarahin sama Kim Seonsangnim. Coba aja gak dilarang hukum, pasti Tao udah bunuh itu orang ge" lanjut Tao, sambil terus memandangi foto gegenya. rutinitas yang selalu dia lakukan sepulang sekolah.

"Ge udah dulu yaaaa. Tao mau masak buat baba. Mumpung dia belum pulang"

Tao pun menyimpan kembali buku diary gegenya itu, lalu bergegas ke dapur.

setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuk babanya, Tao pun ke taman samping rumahnya. sebuah taman yang tak terurus dipenuhi oleh ilalang, bunga-bunga disekitarnya pun sudah mati. Ditengah-tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, disanalah Tao duduk sambil menatap jalan yang berada didepan rumahnya.

_jam brapa sih baba pulang?_batin Tao.

"telpon baba deh" kata Tao kemudian. diambilnya sebuah hp yang berada disaku celananya. kemudian menekan tombol 4, panggilan cepat untuk menelpon babanya.

Tao menunggu sampai telponnya tersambung.

"halo.."terdengar suara diseberang sana. suara yang pastinya adalah suara baba Tao.

"halo ba!" sapa Tao dengan nada ceria

"iya Tao, waeyo?"

"baba pulang jam brapa? Tao sudah masakin makanan kesukaan baba dirumah"

"aduh Tao, minahae sepertinya baba pulang malam. Karena masih banyak kerjaan yang mesti baba selesaikan hari ini juga"

"oh. iyaa. gwenchana" jawab Tao datar

"dui bu qi Tao-ah" klik! baba memutuskan telpon.

Tao memang memaklumi kesibukan babanya. Babanya melakukan semua itu tidak hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Tao, tapi juga karena ada satu 'alasan'.

_huh! makan sendirian lagi deh. _Tao pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut alias makan, Tao berniat untuk kerumah Baekhyun. tapi, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

_gak usah kerumah Baekhyun hyung deh! biar dia aja yang ngerjainnya sendirian_, batin Tao dalam hati sambil tersenyum geli, membayangkan sahabatnya itu.

karena malas dirumah, Tao pun memutuskan untuk nongkrong ditaman kompleks perumahannya. letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Tao. Taman itu dikelilingi oleh hamparan bunga-bunga yang cantik, berbeda dengan taman dirumahnya, tak terawat! Ditengah-tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu besar.

Tao duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman itu. bangku yang menghadap ke langit barat. Tempat yang dulunya disukai Tao. tempat kenangannya bersama mendiang gegenya, Luhan. tempat kenangannya bersama seseorang yang bagi Tao sudah 'mati'.

"Annyeong hyung manis" sapa seseorang dari belakang Tao

"Annyeong" balas Tao sambil menengok kearah belakang. Tao tersenyum, ternyata yang menyapanya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Mirip Tao sewaktu kecil.

"Duduklah" lanjut Tao sambil menepuk bangku yang didudukinya. Mengajak anak laki-laki itu duduk disebelahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao

"Hmm .. Nama ku Kim Jongin. Kalau hyung siapa?"

"Hai Jongin,nama hyung Tao"

"Kenapa kau sendirian hmm? Lanjut Tao bertanya pada Jongin.

"Jongin malas dirumah hyung. Bosen disuruh-suruh sama noona dan eomma" jawab Jongin polos.

Tao mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. _Kenapa Ia mirip denganku?_

"Hyung kenapa sendirian juga? Pacar hyung kemana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pacar? Hyung gak punya pacar Jongin" jawab Tao jujur. Memang saat ini dia belum punya pacar.

"Hyung, eomma hyung kemana?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan singkat, namun sanggup membuat Tao diam. Panggilan itu… pokok dari semua permasalahannya. Panggilan itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup gegenya dan hidup babanya.

"hyung" panggil Jongin, tapi Tao tak menjawab

"Tao hyuuuuuung" panggil Jongin kemudian, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih besar

"Nde? Waeyo Jongin-ah?" Tao tiba2 sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" Tanya Jongin.

Tao hanya diam. Tiba-tiba..

"Jongin! Eodiga?" Teriak seseorang.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tao, tak mendengar teriakan itu. Dia bingung dengan sikap Tao.

"Tao hyung, waeyo hyung?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"Aniya. Nan gwenchana" ucap Tao datar

"Jonginnie!" Teriak seseorang tadi sambil berlari kearah Tao dan Jongin.

Seketika Jongin dan Tao menengok ke sumber teriakan. Ternyata yang memanggil Jongin adalah seorang anak perempuan dengan model rambut lurus berwarna hitam,mungkin umurnya tak jauh beda dengan Jongin.

"Jongin, Kemana saja? Eomma nyariin tuh" Tanya anak perempuan itu kepada Jongin, ketika sampai kehadapan Tao dan Jongin.

"Aku disini noona-ya. Eomma nyariin? Palingan cuma mau nyuruh-nyuruh Jongin. Iya kan?" jawab Jongin dengan muka cemberut.

"Tapi eomma khawatir Jongin" ucap anak perempuan itu yang ternyata noona Jongin.

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Jongin dan noonanya itu.

"ah iya noona, ini Tao hyung. Tao hyung, ini noona Jongin. Namanya Jong Eun noona" kata Jongin mempernalkan noonanya kepada Tao.

"Annyeong Jong Eun" sapa Tao kepada Jong Eun

"Annyeong Tao oppa" balas Jong Eun sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita pulang Jonginnie" ajak Jong Eun.

"Arraseo Paipai Tao hyung!" Jongin pun pergi disusul dengan Jong Eun.

"Ppyoong Tao oppa" kata Jong Eun sambil melambaikan tangan

"Paipai!" balas Tao sambil melambaikan tangan juga

Tao tersenyum, Jongin dan Jong Eun mengingatkannya dengan dirinya dan gegenya dulu. Tao suka sekali keluar rumah tanpa meminta izin kepada orang rumah. Luhan yang selalu kebagian tugas untuk mencari Tao. Kalau sudah menemukan Tao, pastinya Luhan langsung marah-marah dan kesal.

Setelah percakapan singkatnya denganJongin dan Jong Eun, Tao duduk diam. Dia tak menyadari bahwa marahari hampir tenggelam dilangit barat. tak menyadari bahwa fenomena alam paling dibencinya tapi paling disukai oleh 'orang itu' hampir terjadi

Tao baru tersadar saat hpnya bergetar, tanda sms masuk.

persiapan selesai.

Sms singkat dari Baekhyun hyung. Tao tersenyum membaca sms Baekhyun. Rencana yang disiapkannya dapat segera dia lakukan. membalas dendam kepada si naga!

**Keesokan harinya..**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 ketika Tao bangun, dia memang terbiasa bangun pagi. Setelah mengucek matanya sebentar, Tao langsung menyambar handuk dan bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Tao turun ke dapur, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan babanya.

"Babaaa.. bangun. Sarapan sudah siap" Teriak Tao saat sarapan telah siap. Memang terlalu cepat untuk sarapan, tapi bagi Tao dan babanya ini waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat sebelum melihat fenomena alam yang paling disukai. yap! Sunrise atau matahari terbit.

"Hmm! Sepertinya enak" ucap baba saat masuk di ruang makan.

"Iyaa siapa dulu yang masak. Tao!"

"Ayoo makan. Nanti kita telat" ajak baba. Telat melihat matahari terbit maksudnya.

"Ayoo, ayoo" ucap Tao sambil mengambilkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk babanya. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah nasi goreng kimchi ala Tao i.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tao dan babanya duduk di balkon yang menghadap langit timur. Rumah Tao memiliki dua balkon, balkon yang menghadap ke barat dan balkon yang menghadap ke timur. Balkon timur menjadi tempat favorit Tao dan baba yang penggemar sunrise. Sedangkan balkon barat menjadi tempat favorit Luhan dan eomma yang penggemar sunset.

"Ayo kita hitung mundur Tao!" ucap baba.

"Ayo!"

"Sepuluh"

"Sembilan"

"Delapan"

"Tujuh"

"Enam"

"Lima"

"Empat"

"Tiga"

"Dua"

"Satuuu" semburat jingga menyinari seluruh langit timur. Menandakan bahwa sang matahati telah terbit kembali setelah kemarin sempat tenggelam, awal dari hari baru.

"Udah yuk. Baba mau cepat-cepat ke kantor nih" kata bab.

"Iyaa. Ah Tao ikut baba nde. Ban sepeda Tao bocor, belum bawa ke bengkel"

"Arra" Ucap baba sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Taooooo" Teriak seseorang

_Aish jinjja! Nuguya? Gaktau apa kalau ini masih pagi?. Gak usah teriak-teriak kan bisa ish!_, rutuk Tao dalam hati. Dia baru saja melambaikan tangannya kepada mobil babanya yang kini telah menghilang dibelokan jalan.

"Tao" Teriak seseorang itu lagi.

"Mworago?" ucap Tao judes

"Kau ini! Sopan sedikit sama hyung mu" ucap seseorang itu. Yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Hehehe Mianhae hyung. Otte hyung?"

"Huh! Asal kau tau saja,nyiapinnya susah tahu. Untung ada Sehun" keluh Baekhyun. Sehun adalah adik satu-satunya Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Ntar Tao traktir hyung deh. Apa saja. Terserah hyung"

"Memang harusnya begitu Tao" ucap Baekhyun. Bagi Baekhyun, Ia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan sahabat dari kecilnya ini bahagia dan tak pernah merasakan kesedihan lagi. Karena ia tau, telah banyak hal yang dilalui sahabatnya ini.

"Kajja hyung" ajak Tao sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

**Sesampainya dikelas..**

"hyung, mana?" ucap Tao sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup besar didalam tasnya lalu memberikan kepada Tao.

"Nih" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Gak usah dibuka deh" Cegah Baekhyun saat Tao mencoba membukanya.

Tao mengerti, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka kotak itu.

"Tapi, banyak kan?" Tanya Tao.

"Sangat!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hahaa. Oke!"

"Kapan kau mau melakukannya?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya..

"Hem, Nanti pas istrahat. Kan kelas pasti kosong tuh. Naah! Tao bakalan masukin ini ke dalam tasnya si naga sialan itu" jawab Tao

" ?"

"Yaah, hyung bantuin Tao. Hyung jagain pintu, sementara Tao masukin ini ke tasnya" Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk kotak itu.

"Pasti bakalan heboh hyung, pelajaran abis jam istrahat kan pelajarannya Jung Seonsangnim" lanjut Tao. Jung seonsangnim adalah guru yang termasuk dalam jajaran guru killer.

"Oh. Siaap!"

::

::

**TBC or NEXT?**

Kira-kira apa sih isi kotak itu? Ada yang penasaran?

Ditunggu reviewnyaaa ^^

Thursday, 04 December 2013 14:40:02

Kima as babypanda518


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Sunset and Sunrise**

**Author: Kima as babypanda518**

**Genre: YAOI! BxB! Romance! Little Angst! Romance! School life! **

**Rating: Teen**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

**Slight Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

**Warning : OOC,Banyak typo,death chara,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU ,alur jelek dan membosankan mungkin ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**a/n : yohooooo chapter 2 datang ^o^ gomawo yang kemarin udah review. Ga nyangka ada tanggapan di ff abal bala-bala gembel ini /? Jadi terhura hikseu /ambil tisu/ . ah iya ff ini bakal kima apdet tiap hari Rabu yaaaa kalau tidak ada halangan~ Mianhae *bow kima belum bisa bales review kalian karena kima mesti melanjutkan belajar dikarenakan esok ada UAS huhuhu T^T**

**HEPI REDING!**

**::**

**::**

**~~KrisTao~~**

Saat istrahat seluruh penghuni kelas 2 Science-Six meninggalkan bangku masing-masing dan keluar kelas. Entah itu untuk sekedar nongkrong di lapangan basket ataupun mengisi perut di kantin. Kecuali Tao dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua akan melaksanakan rencananya. Balas dendam ke naga mesum.

Ketika penghuni terakhir keluar dari kelas, Tao dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Lalu mereka pun saling melempar senyum jail.

"Siaaaaap?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lalu, "Siaap" katanya kemudian

Semenit kemudian keduanya telah berada di tempat tugas masing-masing. Baekhyun berada di depan pintu kelas untuk -takut ada orang yang lewat. Sedangkan Tao berada dibangku sang korban. Yap! si naga mesum itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjalankan rencananya, hanya 6 menit. Setelah rencananya telah selesai, Tao dan Baekhyun bergegas ke kantin. Mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Sesampainya dikantin, tawa Tao pecah. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan ekspresi musuhnya itu saat melihat isi tasnya.

"Tao-ie apa 'itu'nya kau masukan semua?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"Ndeee" jawab Tao santai

"Jinjja? Ba-bagaimana kalau dia pingsan?"

"Mwo? Pingsan? Tao yakin dia gak akan pingsan. Lagipula,mana ada namja sok cool itu bisa pingsan Cuma karena 'itu' "

"Keunde,bukannya dia phobia sama 'itu'?" Baekhyun cemas akan melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Biarkan saja~ Memangnya Tao pikirin hahaha"

"Lalu kenapa Tao-ie bisa tau kalau dia phobia sama 'itu'?"

"Pertanyaan pintar Baekhyun hyung! 100 buat hyung hahaha. Tao tau karena waktu masa ospek kan dia satu kelompok besar terus kita disuruh nyebutin satu hewan yang paling kita benci. Karena itu lah Tao jadi tau hehe" jelas Tao.

"Ckckck"

Bel berbunyi, tanda istrahat telah selesai. Seluruh penghuni XOXO High School memasuki kelas masing-masing. Termasuk penghuni kelas 2 Science Six.

Seorang namja tinggi, putih, dan (sok) tampan memasuki kelas 2 Science Six, disusul oleh seorang cowok yang tak kalah tampannya dengan namja sebelumnya. Yap! Namja yang pertama itu adalah musuh Tao, Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris tapi Tao punya panggilang khusus untuknya 'si naga mesum'. Sedangkan namja yang kedua adalah sahabatnya,Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol. Mereka adalah bintang basket XOXO High School. Hampir seluruh murid namja atau yeoja di XOXO High School ini menyukai keduanya. Hampir! Karena Tao dan Baekhyun TIDAK! Bahkan mereka membencinya. Awalnya hanya Tao dan Kris yang bermusuhan. Tapi lambat laun, sahabat mereka saling membenci juga.

Ketika Kris dan Chanyeol duduk dibangkunya, Tao dan Baekhyun yang berjarak dua bangku disebelahnya tersenyum jail.

"Pertunjukan dimulai" bisik Tao kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menahan tawa.

Sedetik kemudian Jung seonsangnim memasuki kelas. "Hello everybody. How are you? Fine?" sapa Jung seonsangnim sambil mengunci pintu kelas. Ia tak ingin ada yang keluar saat pelajarannya berlangsung-kemudian duduk di kursi guru.

"Sekarang kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu yang saya berikan" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perintah Jung seonsangnim, Tao dan Baekhyun pun mengambil buku tugasnya. Begitupun dengan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba …..

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaa!" Teriak seseorang.

"Babo! Kris bisakah kau tidak usah teriak huh? Seperti yeoja saja!" bisik Chanyeol. Ternyata yang teriak adalah Kris.

"Ada Kecoa" ucap Kris lirih. Kris paling benci dengan hewan yang satu ini. Waktu kecil, hewan itu pernah naik di kepalanya saat dia tidur. Dan hampir saja masuk dimulutnya. *poor Kris

"Mwo? Kecoa? Aish! Kris,itu kan cuma kecoa. Bukan singa!" potong Chanyeol sambil melirik tas Kris.

Lalu ….

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Chanyeol berteriak lebih keras dibanding Kris tadi. Didalam tas Kris terdapat kecoa. Tapi, bukan seekor seperti perkiraannya tadi. Didalam tas Kris dipenuhin kecoa. Entahlah jumlahnya ada berapa. Mungkin ratusan /? siapa yang nggak takut kalo jumlahnya banyak?

"Mr. Wu and Mr. Park! What are you doing?" Tanya Jung seonsangnim dengan suara yang keras.

"…"

Chanyeol hanya diam, shock! Sementara Kris langsung membuang tasnya. Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas menjerit. Semua kecoa yang entah berapa banyak keluar dari tas Kris.

"Gyaaa! Kecoaaaa" jerit Minho.

"J-jung Seonsang-nim. Ada kecoa" jeritTaemin. Kecoa itu naik dikakinya.

"Kecoaaa! Aaaarrrggghhh" kali ini yang menjerit adalah Jonghyun yang kemudian menginjak kecoa itu.

Semua murid menjerit-jerit histeris, kecuali dalangnya,Tao dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya menahan tawa menyaksikan teman sekelasnya berlarian kesana kemari sambil menjerit.

Kris yang kira berdiri diatas bangkunya, menatap seluruh kelas. Mencari dalang dari semua ini. Saat matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang tengah menahan tawa, Kris yakin merekalah dalang dari smua ini.

_Kena kalian! Tunggu pembalasanku _desisnya dalam hati

Tao yang tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya, menutup mulutnya-menahan agar tawanya tidak pecah- sambil menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengerti dan berdiri mengikuti Tao yang telah berada didepan Jung seonsangnim.

"Jung seonsangnim. Mianhamnida. Saya ingin ke toilet" UcapTao. Jung seonsangnim yang saat ini berdiri diatas meja guru hanya mengangguk, melupakan peraturannya sendiri-tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat pelajarannya berlangsung- ia juga phobia dengan kecoa.

Sesampainya di toilet ….

"Huahahahaahaa" tawa Tao pecah. "Baekhyun hyung lihat muka Kris? Lucu banget! Coba tadi Tao foto,terus pasang di mading. Biar satu sekolah tau, kalo si bintang basket yang super (sok) keren itu ternyata takut ama kecoa " lanjutnya

"Yatuhan! Kau jahat Tao-ie. Tapi tak apalah " ucap Baekhyun membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Hahaa. Ini belum seberapa kok. Siapa suruh ngerjain Tao. Dikira Tao gak bisa balas apa"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan geli. Tapi lebih baik begini daripada dia terpuruk seperti waktu itu.

Kris memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang kusut. Bagaimana tidak, puluhan kecoa keluar dari tasnya. Dia tak mengira kalau namja panda itu berani melakukan semua ini. Permusuhan mereka memang sudah berlangsung sejak masa pembantaian alias ospek dilakukan. Kris sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa penyebab awal dari permusuhannya ini bersama Tao. Dia hanya terus membalas semua perbuatan Tao kepadanya.

"Hei Yifan! Kenapa muka mu kusut dear?" Tanya Eomma Kris lembut saat Kris masuk ke dalam dapur. Eommanya sedang memasak sesuatu, sepertinya sup.

"Nan gwenchana" ucap Kris sambil membuka kulkas.

"Apa kau dikerjain lagi?" Tanya Eommanya lagi.

"Ya begitulah mom" jawabnya sambil mengambil sebotol air dalam kulkas. lalu meminumnya langsung.

"Hahaha Kasian sekali anak mommy ini. Memang siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada anak mommy eoh? Namja atau yeoja? Dan siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Tao mom"

"Hmm.. memangnya dia anak yang seperti apa?" ucap Eommanya sambil menambahkan sesuatu dalam supnya.

"Sebenarnya,Tao anak yang manis. Sangat. Lumayan pintar, tapi evilnya itu mom,gak bisa dijelaskan lago" Kris menjelaskan sifat-sifat Tao kepada eommanya.

"manis? Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja dia, daripada kau hanya bermain bareng Chanyeol. Kau ini tampan dear,masa orang tampan tidak punya kekasih eoh?"

"Mwo? Uhuuukk! Uhuukk! Andwae!" Kris tidak menyangka mommynya akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Hahaha mianhae dear. Mommy hanya bercanda" ucap Mommy-nya sambil terkekeh geli, melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"Kris ke kamar dulu Mom" ucap Kris lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali teringat akan perkataan Mommynya.

_Apa lakuin aja ya yang tadi Mom bilang? Kalau dipikir-pikir,Tao memang manis. Tapi, apa Tao mau denganku? Apa kata semua murid di XOXO High School nanti? Aaaahh tak usah lah. Lebih baik seperti ini dengan Tao _batin Kris. Terbesit suatu rencana di dalam otaknya.

"Got it! Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk balas perbuatannya tadi" ucapnya kemudian sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kris,ayo makan dulu" teriak Mommy-nya dari lantai bawah

"Arraseo Mom!" Kris balas teriak. Kemudian ganti baju dan bergegas turun. Disimpannya dulu rencana itu di dalam otaknya.

**Diruang makan**

"Mom masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Kris sambil mengambil piring

"Masakan kesukaanmu Kris" jawab Mommy-nya sambil menuangkan nasi ke piring Kris.

"Kapan Daddy pulang?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil lauk yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aniyo. Mungkin nanti malam. Waeyo Kris?"

"Nan Gwenchana. Berarti kita tak bisa melihat sunset bersama"

"Ne,hanya kita berdua saja"

"Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting bisa liat sunset hehe"

Kris memang penggila sunset sama seperti Mom dan Dad-nya. Hobi yang diturunkan. Sesibuk apapun mereka, pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk melihat detik-detik sebelum pusat dari tata surya itu tenggelam. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Dad-nya sibuk mengurusi proyek terbaru dari perusahaannya. Kris memaklumi itu.

"Kalau sudah mau sunset,panggil Kris ya Mom. Kris mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk" ucap Kris sambil menaiki tangga. Dia telah selesai makan siang

"Ne dear" sahut Mommy-nya.

**Sementara itu di rumah Tao…**

Setelah melakukan rutinitasnya-membuka diary gegenya dan menceritakan smua kejadian di sekolah tadi-Tao duduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia teringat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang baginya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aish jinjja! Kenapa Tao harus memimpikan dia? ck!" ucap Tao sambil menepuk jidatnya.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Tao jalan dengan santai menuju sepedanya. Sepedanya sudah baik sekarang, tak bocor lagi maksudnya. Hari ini dia pulang sendirian, karena Baekhyun sakit.

"Hahaha ada Panda nyasar" ejek seseorang dari belakang Tao.

"Mwo? Ish dasar naga!" ucap Tao dengan nada ketus. Dia tau siapa yang mengejeknya. Musuhnya, yap! Naga mesum alias Kris.

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Jangan sok baik Kris-ssi. Sana pergi!" usir Tao.

Kris pergi dengan tawa ngejeknya. Tao tidak tau maksud tawa itu.

**Sesampainya ditempat parkir.**

"Naga mesuuumm!" teriak Tao. Dia udah tau apa arti tawa ngejek Kris tadi. Semua bagian sepedanya penuh dengan telur busuk dan tomat.

"Tunggu aja pembalasan ku!" desis Tao marah. Gimana tak marah jika sepeda kesayangan Tao dipenuhi telur busuk dan tomat. Ckck.

Terpaksa sepedanya ia tinggalkan di sekolah, menyuruh orang rumah mengambilnya. Tao pun menuju gerbang sekolah,menungu bus di halte untuk pulang.

Sepeninggal Tao, Kris ditemani dengan Chanyeol menuju sepeda Tao.

"Kau gila Kris" ucap Chanyeol diiringi dengan tawanya.

"Hei dia yang mulai. Dan setiap perbuatannya akan aku balas. Adil bukan?" Kris menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Pantas saja kau senyum seperti orang bodoh. Ternyata karena ini"

Kris hanya tertawa, "Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya kemudian

_Sepertinya harus aku lakukan mulai esok mungkin_, batin Kris.

::

::

**TBC or NEXT?**

**Hahaha chap 2 udah datang yaaww~~**

**Kima bikin ff ini untuk menyalurkan hobi saja~ jika kurang puas silahkan bikin ff sendiri,chara sendiri dan jalan cerita sendiri. Jangan malah bikin rusuh dong -,- but thanks a lot yang pemikirannya bisa positif untuk bisa menerima ff kima yang acak adut ini~~**

**Kima pasti menerima saran TAPI yang logis dan gak komen yang bikin muak! Menerima kritik tapi yang masih bisa diterima, TIDAK MENERIMA BASH!**

**Thanks a lot for :**

**KTHS - dewicloudsddangko - Aswshn - - Reezuu Kim - Peach HZT-ao - YasKhun - anisa. 1 - ayulopetyas11 - ressijewelll – Guest - baby zireen kts –**

**Jangan lupa buat review lagi yaaa! Mian belum bisa bales tapi semua Kim baca kok sambil baca materi uas kkk~**

**Thanks a lot too for : viewers,visitors,favoriters,followers dan silent readers (ayo dong tobat jadi silent readers,kima mau kalian menunjukkan penampakan kalian /? Hahaha)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Mian kima lagi emosi sedikit~

Ditunggu ur lovely reviews~~

**Thursday, 11 December 2013 16:52:03**

**Kima as babypanda518**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **Sunset and Sunrise**

Author: **Kima as babypanda518**

Genre: **YAOI! BxB! Romance! Little Angst! Romance! School life!**

Rating: **Teen**

Main Cast :

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

Slight Cast :

**Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

**Warning : OOC,Banyak typo,death chara,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU,banyak kata kasar,alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

a/n : yohooooo chapter 3 datang ^o^ gomawo yang kemarin udah review.

**HEPI REDING!**

**::**

**::**

**~~KrisTao~~**

* * *

Sampai di rumah Tao langsung masuk ke kamarnya lalu melempar asal tas sekolahnya. Merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya lalu merasakan hawa dingin dari AC kamar. Tao meraih saku jas sekolahnya lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Baekhyun untuk bercerita karena Baekhyun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Sambil menunggu sambungan telponnya ke Baekhyun,karena Ia masih kesal kejadian tadi Ia bermonolog kesal karena kejadian tadi dengan tanpa sadar jika sambungan telpon di ponselnya sudah terhubung dengan Baekhyun.

"Tao-ie kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun. Diseberang telpon dia mendengar Tao marah-marah sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Aish jinjjaaa! Naga mesum,hyung. Naga mesum itu menodai sepeda Tao. Hyung mau tau dia menodai sepeda Tao dengan apa?" ucap Tao marah sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Aniyo. Memang apa?"

"Pakai telur dan tomat busuk hyung. Brengsek memang si naga mesum itu. Huweeeee sepeda Tao ternodai hyung. huwaaaaaaa"

Seketika tawa Baekhyun meledak "Mwo? Buahahahaha ppfft hahahaha" ucapnya kemudian.

"Yaaaakkk! Baekhyun hyung kenapa ketawa? Gak ada yang lucu hyung. menyebalkan" Tao baru sadar jika Baekhyun menertawainya dengan lepas tanpa dosa.

"Eh? Aniyo aniyo. Mianhae"

"Hmm. Hyung besok masuk kan?" Tanya Tao kemudian.

"Ne baby panda" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti besok hyung harus bantuin Tao" seketika sebuah ide hinggap dikepalanya (burung kali hinggap)

"Bantu apa lagi?"

"Besok Tao kasih tau. Udah dulu ya hyung. Tao mau laporan dulu sama Luhan ge"

**PIP**

Tao memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu melempar asal ponselnya ke atas kasur lalu keluar kamar.

Di tempat berbeda Baekhyun memandangi hpnya. Dia tau pasti bagaimana Tao. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jauh sebelum terjadi kejadian itu.

_Kira-kira apa lagi rencana Tao untuk besok? _Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Apapun rencana Tao besok,Baekhyun akan membantunya. Kecuali rencana untuk membunuh seseorang, dia tidak akan membantuTao. Dan dia juga tau kalo Tao tidak akan berbuat nekat begitu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun langsung ke kelas dan menghampiri Tao yang sedang memainkan ponselnya lalu tanpa sadar kesal. Sepertinya Tao sedang memainkan game panda dan tanpa sadar dia memaki ponselnya sendiri karena kesal karena game over.

"Jadi apa rencana mu Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"…"

"Yaaaakk! Panda! Aku bertanya" Geram Baekhyun.

**TAK!**

"yaaakk! Appo~~ sakit. Eh? Hyung baru datang?" Ucap Tao sambil mengusap keningnya yang disentil oleh Baekhyun.

"Daritadi. Tapi kau asik bermain dengan game di ponsel mu"

"Hehe mianhae hyung"

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Jadi apa rencanamu Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ra-ha-si-a. hahaha"

"Aish anak ini benar-benar" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Udah ntar hyung lihat sendiri aja"

"Ayolah Tao. Kasih tau ne? atau hyung tidak akan membantumu" desak Baekhyun. Dia sudah masuk zona penasaran akan rencana Tao tapi ternyata panda ini malah bermain rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Ani"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Decak Baekhyun. Percuma memaksa karena Baekhyun tau jika Tao adalah manusia pecinta panda yang kerasa kepala dan akan percuma jika memaksanya untuk memberitahu.

Ditengah perdebatan itu, baik Tao ataupun Baekhyun tidak sadar jika orang yang akan mereka kerjai itu ada disebelah mereka.

"ehm!"

"Berisik!" Ucap Tao tanpa melihat orang tersebut dan asik memainkan ponselnya.

"ehm!" sekali lagi orang itu berdeham.

"Wae?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang lebih keras yang lebih tepatnya sedikit berteriak. Untung saja isi kelas tidak terlalu ramai. Kali ini Tao menoleh ke arah orang yang berdeham itu.

"Temui aku setelah usai pelajaran terakhir" ucap Kris to the point.

"dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Taman dekat sekolah"

"Arra" Tao mengiyakan ajakan Kris.

"jangan telat!" ancam Kris sambil berlalu.

_Apa yang mau diomongin sama Kris? _Pikir Tao.

"Tao,kau yakin ingin bertemu dengan Kris? Bagaimana kalau dia akan macam-macam?" ucap Baekhyun khawatir. Dia takut kalau Kris benar-benar marah dan membalas perbuatan Tao selama ini.

"Tinggal Tao wushu kalau Kris akan macam-macam. Hyung tenang saja. Tao tahu kalau Kris tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Tao"

"Lalu rencana mu bagaimana?"

"Yaudah terpaksa dibatalkan untuk saat ini"

"Hati-hati Tao. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon ne?"

* * *

"katanya gak boleh telat,tapi ini apa? Hah! Dasar naga mesum sialan!" gerutu Tao. Dia telah menunggu lebih dari 10 jam *halah lebay amat si panda* engga ding, Cuma 1 jam lebihlah. Tapi tetap aja lama ya hahaha.

Karena bosan menunggu si naga mesum, akhirnya Tao menelpon Baekhyun.

"Hyungiee~~" ucap Tao manja saat ponselnya sudah tersambung.

"Waeyo Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhun kepada Tao. Seolah-olah Tao sudah luka parah.

"hahaha. Nan gwenchana hyung" jawab Tao santai.

"Naga itu sudah ngapain saja denganmu hmm?"

"Gimana dia mau ngapa-ngapain. Orangnya saja belum muncul daritadi hyung"

"Mungkin dia takut denganmu"

"Mungkin hyung. Ah pengecut juga ternyata itu naga" ucap Tao.

"Aku tidak pengecut" terdengar suara dari belakang Tao.

_Mati kau Tao! Siapa tuh? Jangan-jangan _Tanya Tao dalam hati. Pikirannya mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Woy!" teriak orang itu lagi. Tao jadi kaget, langsung aja balik badan dan seketika muka kagetnya berubah jadi muka sebal.

"Hyung,udah dulu yah. Tao mau bunuh-bunuhan dulu. Bye hyung" Tao pun memutuskan sambungan ponselnya lalu menatap orang itu lagi dengan tatapan kesal sambil sedikit mempout bibirnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh aku tidak boleh telat huh?" sembur Tao seketika.

"Mianhae" ucap Kris dengan nada ketus.

"Mwo? Hanya itu? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir lumutan naga!"

"Lumutan? Kau tidak pandai berbohong Tao. Mana buktinya?" ucap Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Udah naga,babo pula! Itu hanya perumpaan bodoh. Ck!"

"Dui bu qi"

"Langsung aja. Apa yang kau mau dari ku Kris?" Tanya Tao. Dia malas berlama-lama dengan musuhnya yang beda spesies ini.

Kris terdiam cukup lama.

"Mwo? Dia bilang seperti itu?"

"Ck! Tak usah berteriak hyung" ucap Tao ke Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja panda"

"Yah memangnya hanya hyung? Aku saja tidak menyangka"

"Lalu kau belum menjawabnya"

"Belum"

"Kapan kau mau menjawabnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"2 hari lagi"

"Pikir baik-baik Tao. Jangan ambil keputusan yang bikin kau stress" Maksud Baekhyun dengan kata stress ini adalah jadian sama Kris. Oke kita ulang kah? Jadian sama Kris,si naga mesum,Wu Yi Fan,sang kapten basket sok tampan itu.

"Arrachi hyung" ucap Tao sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya.

_Jeongmal mianhae Baekhyun hyung..._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Langsung aja. Apa yang kau mau dari ku Kris?" Tanya Tao. Dia malas berlama-lama dengan musuhnya yang beda spesies ini._

_Kris terdiam cukup lama._

_ "Aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku" jawab Kris kemudian._

_Seketika Tao teriak, tidak menyangka jika Kris akan berkata seperti itu "hah?"_

_"Jangan percaya diri Tao. Aku mau karena untuk berpura-pura saja"_

_"Mwo? Percaya diri? Shit! Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Itu saja"_

_"Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Tanya Kris_

_"Berikan aku waktu ,kenapa kau memilih ku? Padahal banyak namja dan yeoja di sekolah yang akan langsung mau padamu"_

_"Karena kau adalah musuhku. Jadi kau tidak mungkin menyukai bahkan mencintai ku bukan?" ucap Kris._

_"Lalu apa keuntungannya kalau aku menerima tawaranmu itu?" Tanya Tao._

_"Tidak ada. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau,aku akan melaporkan kejadian tempo hari mengenai insiden kecoa itu kepada Jung Seonsangnim" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum licik._

_Ck! Brengsek nih si naga! Rutuk insiden itu Jung Seonsangnim masuk rumah sakit. Karena ternyata dia juga phobia sama kecoa tapi untung saja beliau tidak sampai 'lewat'. Sampai saat ini Jung Seonsangnim pun masih mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Ckckck. Tao bisa saja masa bodoh dengan masalah ini. Tapi kalau Jung Seonsangnim sampai tahu dia pelakunya. Urusannya pasti menjadi rumit. Babanya pasti akan kecewa dengan Tao dan Tao tidak mau hal itu terjadi._

_"Lalu untungnya untukmu apa Kris?"_

_"Mantan ku akan pindah ke sekolah kita, dan ada kemungkinan dia bakalan sekelas ama kita pula. Aku hanya mau menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku menemuka sosok yang lebih dari dia"_

_"Berarti kau berpikir bahwa aku lebih baik dari mantanmu,aniya? hahahaha" ucap Tao._

_"Waktu mu dua hari setelah ini. Aku akan menunggumu disini lagi. Dan kau tidak boleh bertanya kepada siapapun tentang perjanjian ini, termasuk sahabatmu yang super cerewet itu"_

_Jelas Tao tahu siapa yang Kris maksud disini._

* * *

**2 hari kemudian…**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris ke Tao. Mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Hah baiklah. Tapi sampai kapan kita akan berpura-pura?"

"Sampai aku menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari dia" jawab Kris.

"Kalau kau tidak menemukan yang lebih cocok bagaimana?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku pasti menemukannya!" jawab Kris santai.

"Ck! Awas saja kalau kau tidak menemukannya. Aku ingin perjanjian ini cepat selesai"

Tao terdiam cukup lama "Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak satu sekolah?" ucap Tao kemudian.

"Bagaimana apanya? Yaudah santai saja"

"Ah bukan itu maksud ku. Mereka pasti akan heran,seorang Huang Zi Tao bisa berpacaran dengan Wu Yi Fan yang notabene adalah musuh besarnya"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao "Just relax dear" lanjut Kris sambil merangkul Tao.

"Shit!" ucap Tao sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kris.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan itu Tao. Kalau tidak,siap-siap saja kau menemui Jung Seonsangnim" ancam Kris. Seketika tanpa sadar Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha .. Yaaa my baby so cute " Ucap Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Yaaakk! Sakit naga!" ringis Tao.

"Mianhae panda"

"Aku bukan panda,naga"

"Lebih baik kita pulang" ucap Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao.

Tao menyentakkan tangannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kris-ssi" ucapnya kemudian sambil menuju sepedanya.

Tao langsung mengayuh sepedanya cepat tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kris yang memanggilnya.

"Dasar panda. Tenang saja Taozi. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat" ucap Kris. Kemdian dia memencet touchscreen ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Besok kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris terhadap lawan bicaranya ditelpon.

"Ya" jawab orang itu.

**::**

**::**

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Gomawo yang udah baca ^o^

**Balasan review :**

**Aswshn** : hahaha gomawo udah baca. Ini udah apdet kok. Tungguin aja setiap hari rabu insya allah kima apdet ^^

**Peach HZT-ao** : ndeee gomawo~~ :3

**YasKhun** : gomawo ^^

**dewicloudsddangko** : ini udah di apdet ya ^^

**URuRuBaek** : udah di lanjut ya ^^

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** : wah kalau buat panjangin wordnya lagi gak bisa. Maksimal Cuma bisa sampe 2000 word kemungkinan hehehe makasih loh udah bilang ff ini keren ^^

**Rima-TAOm**a : udah dilanjut ya ^^

**JUNG KAIHUN** : ndeee gomawo udah baca~~ iya emang dibuat ga terlalu baku karena aku sedikit bosan kalau baku terus XD jadi dibuat rada selengean dikit. Iya itu salah ketik hehe gomawo udah koreksi ^^

**baby zireen kts** : sebenernya mungkin udah ada yang jatuh cinta auuuww Cuma ga sadar aja hehehe gomawo ^^

**Thanks a lot for reviewers,viewers,followers,favoriters dan silent readers~~** ayo yang belum review jangan lupa review neee~~ tunggu lanjutannya tiap hari rabu :3 /tarik Tao ke kamar /?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Sunset and Sunrise

Author: Kima as babypanda518

Genre: YAOI! BxB! Romance! Little Angst! Romance! School life!

Rating: Teen

Main Cast :

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Huang Zi Tao / Tao

Slight Cast :

Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol

Warning : OOC,Banyak typo,death chara,**BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**,banyak kata kasar,alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

a/n : yohooooo chapter 4 datang ^o^ gomawo yang kemarin udah review.

**HEPI REDING!**

**::**

**::**

**~~KrisTao~~**

"Mwo? Jadi Tao terima Kris? ckck" Pekik Baekhyun diseberang. Sesampai dirumah, Tao langsung menelpon Baekhyun memberitahukan semua kejadian tadi.

Tao menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, suara Baekhyun terlalu keras bahkan sedikit berteriak.

"Iya hyung" ucap Tao singkat.

"Ah tapi hyung tidak percaya. Kenapa Tao mau sama Kris? Tao lagi gak tidak sakit aniya?"

"hahaha aniya hyung. Tao tidak sakit. Nan gwenchana hyungie"

"Ah baiklah kalau memang itu sudah keputusan final mu. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung beritahu hyung ne?"

"Arraseo. Tanpa hyung minta,Tao pasti kasih tahu hyung" Ucap Tao sambil cengengesan.

"Okay"

"Paipai hyungie"

"Bye Tao-ie"

**Klik!**

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka jika Tao menerima namja yang notabene adalah musuh Tao. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

_Ah tapi mungkin saja memang Tao menyukai Kris. Biar sajalah. Yang penting Tao tidak terpuruk lagi,batin Baekhyun. _

Keesokan harinya XOXO High School gempar! Penyebabnya adalah seorang Huang Zi Tao turun dari mobil seorang Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Semua orang tahu bahawa mereka adalah musuh dan semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka itu tidak akan bisa berdamai. Tapi ternyata pemahaman semua orang itu salah. Toh buktinya mereka datang bersama.

Banyak yang iri melihat kejadian ini. Mereka adalah Dragonis nama fans Kris. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau idola mereka akan mempunyai kekasih dengan musuhnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Kris jadian dengan Tao huh?" Ucap Jessy, siswa kelas sepuluh.

"Betul! Kenapa harus Tao? Ck!" timpal Fany, sahabat Jessy sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya *sok cantik*

Tapi banyak juga yang seneng dengan kejadian itu. Mereka bukan pecinta Kris ataupun Tao, mereka hanya orang-orang yang sering mendapat impas karena kelakuan mereka berdua. Contohnya Kyungsoo, tugas praktikumnya rusak karena ditabrak Tao dan diinjak oleh Kris saat mereka sedang kejar-kejaran. Alhasil Kyungsoo dimarahi oleh Kim Seonsangnim

"Baguslah mereka jadian" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ah apa ku bilang? Ck!" gerutu Tao sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

"Lepas Kris!" Bentak Tao.

"Ssst! Lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti permainanku" ucap Kris sambil mempererat genggaman nya.

_Sial kau Kris. Ucap Tao dalam hati._

**Sesampainya dikelas**

Tao langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Baek,kau duduk ditempatku saja" ucap Kris seenaknya.

Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya "Mwo? Andwae! Kau menyuruh ku duduk dengan si idiot itu? Ck!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Lalu? Kau mau sebangku dengan Kai?" ucap Kris yang sedang menunjuk Kai yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Kau memang sial Kris-ssi" gerutu Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Terpaksa dia sebangku dengan Chanyeol.

_Yah setidaknya sebangku dengan si idiot ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan si mesum itu_, batin Baekhyun.

Tao hanya pasrah teman sebangkunya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa masuk dikelas masing-masing,begitupun siswa dikelas Tao. Kris yang sedari tadi berada di depan kelas, langsung duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Hei dear" sapa Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tao.

"Ck! Merusak tatanan rambutku" ucap Tao sambil merapihkan rambutnya seperti semula.

"Kau cantik Tao" lanjut Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao.

"Aku tampan Kris"

"Oh ya? Mana ada namja yang tampan jika Ia adalah penyuka Panda kecuali kau pecinta naga seperti ku"

"Diam atau kubunuh kau!" Ancam Tao sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao "Coba saja kalau kau berani sayang"

_Argh! Dasar naga mesum! _

Sementara itu…

"Kau! Kenapa kau duduk disitu hah?" Tanya Chanyeol sewot.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aish! Itu tempat duduk Kris,sahabatku"

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik kau minggir Byun" usir Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau lihat sahabatmu itu Park" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kris yang sedang mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan mesra. Chanyeol tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mengucek-ucek matanya berulang kali.

"Aku tak salah lihat? Kris dengan Tao?"

"Ne. kau tidak menyangka? Sama!"

"Jelas saja aku tidak menyangka. Kenapa bisa?"

"Tanya saja dengan sahabatmu itu" ucap Baekhyun cuek.

"Wah pasti Tao yang menyatakan cinta terhadap Kris"

"Mwo? Jaga perkataanmu,Park. Tidak mungkin Tao menyatakan cinta ke Kris. Yang ada Kris menyatakan cintanya ke Tao" Semprot Baekhyun sambil mendorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun,apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak seseorang.

Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang dan secara bersamaan menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Lee Seonsangnim, guru killer di XOXO High School. Saking seriusnya berdebat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika Lee Seonsangnim sudah ada didepan kelas.

"Ngg .. Tidak ada apa-apa Seonsangnim" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Ne. Tidak ada apa-apa Seonsangnim" timpal Chanyeol.

"Alasan saja kalian. Keluar kalian dari kelas saya" Ucap Lee Seonsangnim.

"Tapi seonsangnim …"

"Sudah keluar kalian"

_Huh, gara-gara si idiot jadi dikeluarin dari kelas kan_, batin Baekhyun kesal.

_Argh! Sial sekali kau Chanyeol, gara-gara Bacon nih,_ batin Chanyeol.

Bel istrahat berbunyi, seketika Tao langsung berdiri, tak peduli dengan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas mejanya.

Saat dia ingin melangkah menuju pintu kelas, tiba-tiba tangan Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Mau kemana Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Mau ke nereka,wae? Mau ikut?" jawab Tao asal. Dia lagi kesal sama Kris,sudah tahu mau ke kantin,malah ditahan-tahan.

"Aku serius bertanya chagi"

"Aku duarius Kris" ucap Tao sambil menyentakkan lengannya.

Kris hanya diam menatap punggung Tao yang sudah berlalu keluar kelas.

**::**

**::**

**TBC or END?**

Gomawo yang udah baca dan review. Mianhae belum bisa bales,soalnya kima tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Karena gak mau telat update jadi Cuma bisa kasih segini aja : mianhae hikseu.

Twitter Kima : babypanda518


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Sunset and Sunrise

Author: Kima as babypanda518

Genre: YAOI! BxB! Romance! Little Angst! Romance! School life!

Rating: Teen

Main Cast :

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Huang Zi Tao / Tao

Slight Cast :

Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol

Warning : OOC,Banyak typo,death chara,**BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**,banyak kata kasar,alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**HEPI REDING!**

**::**

**::**

**~~KrisTao~~**

* * *

**Sesampainya di kantin…**

Tao menatap seluruh penjuru kantin, mencari sahabatnya Baekhyun. Sejak tadi pagi, dia belum bicara dengan sahabatnya ini.

Tak berapa lama,akhirnya Tao menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang makan ramyun dengan lahap.

"Baekhyun hyung!" panggil Tao.

Baekhyun yang sedang memakan ramyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk ramyun ke Tao. Tao pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung kenapa tidak menunggu Tao?" Tanya Tao.

"Mianhae baby. Hyung sudah lapar sekali tadi"

"Arra"

"Ah ya,Tao benar berpacaran dengan Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia masih tidak menyangka.

Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Huh! Sebenarnya hyung tidak bermasalah jika kau pacaran dengan Kris. Tapi,kenapa kalian duduk sebangku? Hyung tersiksa asal kau tau"

"Hehehe. Memang hyung kenapa sama Chanyeol hyung?"

"Dia gila! Beda tipis kelakuannya sama si naga itu. Menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyun. Menganggap bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol yang Ia aduk-aduk /?

Tao hanya nyengir.

"Kau tidak mau makan Tao? Kalau tidak ayo kita ke kelas saja" ajak Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mwo? Tapi ramyun Baekhyun hyung masih banyak" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramyun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas mangkuk ramyunnya, "hyung sudah tidak napsu makan lagi"

"Arraseo. Kajja kita ke kelas"

Saat Tao dan Baekhyun keluar dari kantin, tiba-tiba terjadi kehebohan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Tao sambil berjalan, mencari sumber kehebohan itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Tao dari belakang. Dia juga sama penasarannya dengan Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao ke seorang murid.

"Ada murid baru sunbae" jawab murid itu. Rupanya murid itu adik kelas Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Oh. Gomawo" ucap Tao ke murid itu.

Bel tanda istrahat selesai, seluruh murid pun memasuki kelasnya dengan teratur dan beberapa saat kemudian Go Seonsangnim masuk ke dalam kelas.

"hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru,Silahkan masuk" ucap Go Seonsangnim.

Seketika seluruh murid mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu, di depan pintu berdiri seorang namja yang manis. Kulitnya putih dan memiliki dimple di pipinya.

Namja manis itu berjalan ke samping Go Seonsangnim.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Zhang Yixing imnida. Kalian bisa panggil aku Lay. Pindahan dari Changsa,China" Lanjut namja manis itu.

"Lay-ssi. Silahkan kau bisa duduk disebelah sana" ucap Go Seonsangnim sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada disamping Suho,manusia yang memiliki senyum angelic. Lay menuju bangku itu.

"Dia mantanku" ucap Kris ditelinga Tao.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin" ucap Tao tak percaya. Mana mungkin seorang Wufan sinting ini bisa berpacaran dengan Lay yang manis itu. Mustahil!

"Yasudah jika kau tak percaya" ucap Kris singkat.

* * *

Setelah melakukan rutinitas hariannya sepulang sekolah-menceritakan semuanya ke Luhan gege-Tao merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tao sangat lelah. Bukan lelah fisik, tapi lelah batin. Lelah menjadi boneka si naga mesum itu. Setiap hari Tao harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Bersuka rela dirangkul dan digandeng /? di depan umum. Kris seolah-olah sangat menikmati perannya itu. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah sebagai pacar yang sangat romantis. Setiap hari Tao pasti selalu mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar dari Kris. Tingkahnya yang sok itu makin menjadi apabila saat Lay melewati mereka.

**Flashbie on**

Misalnya saja kemarin…

_Sewaktu Tao lagi asyik mendengarkan lagu di ipodnya melalui earphonenya di taman sekolah, tiba-tiba Kris datang menghampirinya sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih._

_"Hai chagi" ucap Kris dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lembut. Kemudian dia memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Tao._

_Karena bingung,Tao hanya terdiam dan melepaskan earphonenya._

_"Diterima ya" lanjut Kris kemudian. Dengan kesal, Tao menerimanya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ternyata Kris melakukan semua itu karena Lay melewati depan mereka. _

_Setelah menerima bunga itu, Tao pun kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan lagu lalu memasang kembali earphonenya. Tao mengira kalau Kris sudah pergi, tapi ternyata tidak! Kris malah duduk manis di samping Tao sambil ikutan mendengarkan lagu di ipod Tao dengan mengambil earphone Tao sebelah kanan._

_"Ah lagu yang kau dengarkan tidak keren" komentar Kris. _

_"Diam kau Kris" ucap Tao ketus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

_"hahahaha. Gitu aja marah, jangan marah chagi" ucap Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao._

_"Apa-apaan kau Kris? Lepas!"_

_Kris hanya tertawa, lalu merebut ipod beserta earphone yang berada di tangan Tao._

_"Ipod ku!" teriak Tao._

_"mau ini?" ucap Kris sambil mengangkat Ipod itu. "cium dulu" lanjutnya._

_Karena kesal,Tao pun pergi dari tempat itu. Kris hanya tersenyum._

**Flashbie off**

* * *

Truuuuttt… trruuuuuttt… trrrruuuuuut…..

Tao mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, diliriknya nama yang tertera di layar. Dengan enggan Tao mengangkat telefon dari Kris.

"hm"

"Siap-siap sana. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan" ajak Kris di seberang ponsel.

"Aniya. Aku malas Kris" tolak Tao dengan ketus.

"ayolah Tao"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi aku sudah didepan rumahmu,Tao"

Seketika Tao beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya mobil Kris terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Bodo! Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika kau tidak mau pergi denganku" ucap Kris kemudian.

"Hmm" Tao pun memutuskan telefon.

"hoaaam"

Tao bangun dari tempat tidurnya,diliriknya jam merah yang bertengger manis di meja belajar. Sudah setengah sembilan, Tao ketiduran sejak siang tadi. Dipegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Setelah mencuci muka,Tao pun turun ke ruang makan. Tidak ada makanan disana, yang ada hanya piring-piring kosong. Dibukanya lemari es yang ada diruangan tersebut. Benda itu hanya dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan beku. Tao malas memakan semua itu. Tao pun memutuskan untuk pergi membeli makanan di luar.

Ketika membuka pintu rumah,Tao melihat mobil Kris terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Ck! Dasar keras kepala!" Rutuk Tao sambil berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. Ketika sampai di depan mobil Kris,Tao tidak melihat Kris.

Tanpa memperhatikan belakang mobil Kris,Tao pun pergi untuk membeli makanan.

Tiba-tiba Tao mendengar erangan.

"Siapa?" ucap Tao takut. Pikirannya pun ngelantur kemana-mana. Takut jika itu suara hantu.

Tao membalikkan badan, dipandanginya jalanan di depannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, yang ada hanya mobil Kris. Suara erangan tersebut makin keras dari arah mobil Kris.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Tao menghampiri mobil Kris. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tao berjalan menuju belakang mobil Kris. Dan betapa terkejutnya Tao melihat Kris duduk di tanah sambil memeluk lututnya. Kris kelihatan pucat.

"Kenapa kau Kris?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Kris.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Muka mu pucat seperti hantu begitu" ucap Tao. Disentuhnya kening Kris. "Badanmu panas Kris. Ayo masuk" Ajak Tao.

Kris pun mengikuti Tao yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"tunggu disana" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk kamar tamu. Kemudian Tao berjalan ke arah dapur. Kris pun menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan selembar handuk. Diletakkannya baskom itu di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian dia duduk di kursi.

"Tidak usah kau sok menunggu seperti itu. Kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan sikapmu itu? Jangan harap Kris" omel Tao ke Krisyang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur itu.

"Hmm. Mianhae" ucap Kris.

"huh" Tao pun meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibasahinya dengan air hangat itu di dahi Kris.

"Gomawo Taozi"

"Nde. Kau harusnya beruntung karena aku masih punya hati. Jika tidak,mungkin kau sudah aku usir tadi"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri saat Kris terjaga dari tidurnya. Dipandanginya kamar tepatnya berada saat ini, terasa asing. Oh, Kris ingat. Dia sedang berada di kamar tamu di rumah Tao.

Dilihatnya Tao sedang tidur di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kris menghampiri Tao, sejenak dia terdiam memandangi wajah Tao yang sedang terlelap. Kemudian, dia menggendong Tao ke tempat tidur. Dikecupnya sejenak kening Tao, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih Taozi" ucap Kris saat menutup pintu.

Ketika Tao terbangun, dia sudah tidak melihat Kris. Seketika Tao juga heran, kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat tidur? Seingatnya dia tidur di sofa. Karena takut terlambat, akhirnya Tao pun bergegas mandi beserta yang lainnya.

Jam setengah 7,Tao sudah berada di dalam bus menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini dia tidak membawa sepeda. Sesampainya di sekolah, Tao dengan segera menuju kelasnya. Masih ada PR yang belum sempet di kerjakannya.

"Hyung,pinjamkan pr mu" ucap Tao saat sampai di kelas.

"Ige"

"Gomawo hyung"

"Nde. Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannnya semalam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Malas hehe" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum. Males apanya coba? Semalem kan Tao sibuk jagain Kris yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Yaudah cepat kau kerjakan itu"

Dengan serius Tao pun memindahkan jawaban PR Baekhyun ke buku PR nya sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba Kris datang dan merebut buku PR Baekhyun.

"Ah Kris! Kembalikan buku itu" teriak Tao.

"Aniya. Aku ingin meminjamnya. Baekhyun,aku pinjam bukumu" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Tao,bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Memang si naga mesum itu benar-benar cari masalah. Awas aja!" geram Tao sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

* * *

**Dilapangan.**

"Naga! Ayolah kembalikan buku itu!" teriak Tao dengan kencangnya, seluruh penghuni XOXO Senior High School yang ada dilapangan melihat kearah Tao.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Tao ke semua orang.

"Wohoo sepertinya sekolah kita aka nada perang lagi" ucap anak kelas sepuluh.

"Yoah! Pasti Taozi sunbaenim yang akan menang" timpal temannya.

Kris yang sedang asyik main basket menoleh "Buku apa Taozi sayang?" balasnya dengan berteriak juga. Seluruh orang pun sibuk bersiul.

Tao menghampiri Kris "Balikin bukunya" ucapnya.

"Cium dulu" ucap Kris.

"balikin gak!"

"cium dulu.."

Karena kesal dan marah, akhirnya Tao pun balik badan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tak disangka-sangka,Kris memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika Tao membeku.

Masih dalam keadaan memeluk Tao,Kris merogoh saku belakang celananya, "Ini" lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah buku. Kemudian, dia bergabung dengan teman-temannya diseberang lapangan.

Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh seluruh murid XOXO High School. Banyak yang iri banyak juga yang senang.

**::**

**::**

**Tao Baekhyun Chanyeol**

**Kima notes** : huaaaaaaahhh chapter 5 update. Mianhae untuk keterlambatannya karena Kima sibuk liburan hehehe ^^ apa kurang banyak moment KrisTao nya? Scene mana yang kalian suka? Kalau kima sih sukanya pas Kris meluk Tao dari belakang uuuuuu~~ /.\ ditunggu yaaa chapter 6 nya dan dua ff kima yang lain lalu kima minggu depan akan post ff chanbaek yang sedikit angst gitu deh huehehehe :3 gomawo udah baca. Ditunggu reviewnyaaaa!

**Twitter Kima : babypanda518**

**Thanks for :**

**Aswshn - Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid - SyJessi22 - KTHS - zee konstantin - fitriws21**


End file.
